


perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Not Cousins, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "I know you don't want this. Doesn't matter that you never even knew I existed before this." Erik says, fingers playing with the ring on the end of his necklace. "All my life I was told that the only way I could see all this, to be a part of all this," He gestures to the expanse of the city, "was to marry you."Erik turns back to the view and T'Challa walks to stand next to him. He rubs the underside of the twin ring on his finger, contemplating his next words. "Do you really want to marry me?"





	perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to this fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13796736)

Erik slams the door as he leaves. T'Challa turns to his mother, lips set in a grim line. "I'm not marrying him."

Queen Ramonda closes her eyes, leaning into the palm of her hand. "I don't think you have much of a choice." The contract sits like an unwanted puppy on the table between her chair and the one Erik just vacated. "Your father made that binding."

T'Challa clenches his fists behind him. Wakandan life moves outside the window of the council room. "So there is no way out of this?"

"Unless you're prepared to abdicate, no." Ramonda sighs, eyes blinking open to regard her son. "The only other option is Shuri-"

"No."

"-which I know you will never agree to." She cocks an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards. "What will you do? The council convenes tomorrow for your answer."

T'Challa does not answer. Moving to occupy the empty seat, he slides their palms together, bringing the back of his mother's hand to his lips. "It is Father's last wish. That I marry him. I don't think I have much of a say in this."

Ramonda cups her hand at his nape. "Perhaps it won't be so bad."

"Perhaps we might kill each other before the ceremony is even over."

"Perhaps." A twitch of amusement. "Go talk to him."

T'Challa finds Erik lingering on a balcony, watching the sunset. "I-" T'Challa starts, only to stutter into silence when Erik levels him with a glare.

"I know you don't want this. Doesn't matter that you never even knew I existed before this." Erik says, fingers playing with the ring on the end of his necklace. "All my life I was told that the only way I could see all this, to be a part of all this," He gestures to the expanse of the city, "was to marry you."

Erik turns back to the view and T'Challa walks to stand next to him. He rubs the underside of the twin ring on his finger, contemplating his next words. "Do you really want to marry me?"

Erik's handsome features snap into surprise before schooling into nonchalance. But T'Challa has seen it now. The hope that radiates from him.

"It's all I've ever known I was supposed to do."

"Even if I could never love you?" 

A pause and Erik visibly swallows. "Yes."

T'Challa takes a step closer. "Even if this remains an alliance to secure my claim to the throne? Never to grow beyond that? That we will do whatever necessary, but nothing more."

"Yes." Erik straightens himself, meeting his eyes with his own steely gaze. "Even if that."

T'Challa looks down, reaching over to clasp Erik's hand. Slowly, bringing it to his lips, he kisses Erik's knuckles. "Then, Erik Stevens, I will marry you."

Erik tilts his face away, jaw clenching. T'Challa thinks he sees sadness when his eyes meet his again, but it is gone before he can make more of it. "I accept." He says steadily.

"Good." T'Challa says after a beat, brushing another kiss before he lets go. Erik immediately tucks his hand to his side, clenching and unclenching. He doesn't think he is supposed to have noticed, so he offers Erik his arm instead. "My mother told me to accompany you to dinner."

Erik hooks his arms around his. "You're really scared of her, aren't you?"

"You're marrying into the family. You should probably learn to be too." T'Challa smiles when Erik laughs, the expression of emotion sparking something warm in his chest.  Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all, to be married to this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, first time writing them. Hope I did good. This pairing is one with a potential for all the angsts and I am here for it.
> 
> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
